Tranquility Lane simulation
|footer = Tranquility Lane, GECK render }} A Simulação Tranquility Name é um programa ativo da Vault-Tec, um protótipo de simulação criado por Stanislaus Braun, no Vault 112. Background Vault 112 foi um dos últimos vaults a ser construído. Suas construções tiveram início em Novembro de 2068, e finalizadas em junho de 2074. Foi designado para acomodar apenas 85 ocupantes, que estariam suspensos em um mundo virtualmente simulado por tempo indefinido para o experimento do vault. O sistema escolheria alguns poucos para viver a "vida perfeita" virtualmente, se não praticamente, para sempre. Quando os ocupantes do Vault 112 entraram se saber em câmaras de realidade virtual, Braun exerceria controle total sob a simulação, eles não conseguiriam sobreviver por conta própria. Eles se tornaram joguetes What Vault 112's occupants didn't know was that once they entered the virtual reality pods, Braun would exercise complete control over the simulation; they had no means of leaving on their own. They became his playthings, completely at his mercy. Dr. Braun, after becoming bored of various simulated worlds, would proceed to virtually "kill" each one of them. When he finished "killing" the vault's population, he would wipe their memory, resurrect them within the next simulation, and proceed to murder them yet again. Residents The following are the residents that "live" in Tranquility Lane: Buildings Abandoned house The abandoned house contains a hidden terminal which allows the player to complete the Tranquility Lane quest without satisfying Betty's morbid sense of entertainment. Dithers residence The Dithers residence is the home of Old Lady Dithers. Henderson residence The Henderson residence is the home of Mabel Henderson. A Mister Handy cooks, cleans and irons here for Mabel. Neusbaum residence The Neusbaum residence is the home of George, Pat and Timmy Neusbaum. It contains the military school brochure. Rockwell residence The Rockwell residence is the house of Roger and Janet Rockwell. Simpson residence The Simpson residence is the home of Martha Simpson. It contains the lacy underwear that may be used to break up the Rockwells. Notes * The code for the simulation's failsafe (in the abandoned house) is: broken radio, glass pitcher, garden gnome, glass pitcher, cinder block, garden gnome, empty soda bottle. The tones made by activating these items in the correct order make up part of Tranquility Lane's background music. * Since the Pip-Boy has been replaced with a Vault Boy watch, mission objectives will constantly flash at the right of the screen as compensation. Also, weapons and clothing are always automatically equipped. * Tranquility Lane bears an extremely strong resemblance (same center playground, surrounded buy nearly identical circle of houses) to Fairline Hill Estates in Fallout 4. It is almost certain that the simulation replicates this community (or, at least, that it replicates a recurring design used by Fairline Hill Estates). Appearances The Tranquility Lane simulation appears only in Fallout 3. It also appears on the screen inside of the flight simulation pods in Nellis Air Force Base in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs Before entering the vault it is recommended to instruct your followers to wait inside Smith Casey's Garage and save the game, because it's possible that one (or more?) of the followers (e.g. Charon) may disappear after leaving Vault 112 or the Tranquility Lane simulation. If the companions enter the Vault with the Lone Wanderer, they may automatically be fired. It may take a long time for them to reappear. Gallery V 112 Lemonade stand.jpg|Small town flavor Vault 112 Classic car and little white house.jpg|The Old world American dream Military school brochure.jpg|Military school brochure Sexy fight Bait.jpg|Sexy bait to break up a marriage Dog gone Evil FUN.jpg|Mask and weapon that can be found in the dog house once the Dr. prescribes it. Auxiliary command terminal.jpg|Auxiliary command terminal Sim Exit door.jpg|Sim Exit door Interactive map Categoria:Localidades do Fallout 3